This invention relates to lead acid cells.
The problem of supporting banks of cells, particularly those that are used primarily for standby applications, has been the subject of much study.
Some of this effort has been devoted to designing racks specifically for cells, with some attention being paid to spacers and connections, as well as to needs of ventilation.
In one of its aspects, this invention provides a battery system including a plurality of lead-acid cells where the system includes a vertically upstanding cell support frame having a plurality of means for individually vertically supporting at least one of the lead-acid cells, at least two vertically upstanding members having receptacle means formed therein for jointly slidably receiving and retaining a plurality of the cell vertical support means and manually assemble means for connectively maintaining the upstanding members in spaced positional relationship one to another for receipt of the cell support means. Each of the cells preferably has a plurality of horizontal positive and negative sandwiched lead metal plates contained within a cell case resting on the vertical support means. The battery system further preferably includes means occupying vertical space between an upper surface of the cell case and a vertically immediately adjacent one of the cell support means for deformably resisting vertical expansion of the cell case, due principally to plate growth as the battery system operates.
In another of its aspects, this invention provides a battery system including a plurality of lead-acid cells where the system includes an upstanding cell support frame comprising means for supporting the lead-acid cells, with each of the cells having a plurality of horizontal positive and negative sandwiched lead metal plates contained within a cell case resting on the support means, together with means occupying the vertical space between an upper surface of the cell case and a vertically immediately adjacent one of the cell support means for deformably resisting vertical expansion of the cell case due to plate growth as the battery system operates.
In yet another one of its aspects this invention provides a battery having a plurality of lead-acid cells where each of the cells has a plurality of individual positive and negative sandwiched lead metal plates contained within a cell case and at least one of the cells includes an elongated strap external of the cell case for connecting together terminals of the cell of like polarity and having an output terminal and a central portion on the strap for electric communication with at least one other battery and/or a load.
In yet another of its aspects, this invention provides a battery system having a plurality of lead-acid cells where the system includes an upstanding cell support frame including means for individually upwardly supporting at least one of the lead acid cells, where each of the cells has a plurality of horizontal positive and negative sandwiched lead metal plates contained within a cell case resting on the cell support means, with at least one of the cells having a thermoplastic case including an exterior wall having an aperture therethrough for passage of a positive terminal therethrough, a generally cylindrical sleeve within the aperture formed integrally with the case and the exterior wall for receiving the positive terminal, and a flexible loop of thermoplastic material connecting the wall with a cylindrical sleeve along the respective peripheries thereof, with the loop being integral with the sleeve continuously about the periphery thereof and connecting the bottom portion to the exterior wall continuously about the periphery thereof and being sufficiently flexible to deform and permit axial movement of the terminal within the sleeve upon plate expansion during operation of the cell.
In yet another of its aspects, this invention provides a battery system including a plurality of lead-acid cells. The system includes a vertically upstanding cell support frame including means for individually vertically supporting at least adjoining ones of the lead-acid cells and maintaining vertical apertures therebetween for convective cooling air flow therethrough, with each of the cells having a plurality of horizontal positive and negative sandwiched lead metal plates contained within a cell, with means occupying vertical space between an upper surface of the cell case and a vertically immediately adjacent one of the cell vertical support means deformably resisting vertical expansion of the cell case to due to plate growth as the battery system operates. The deformable means has apertures therethrough, above the apertures in the cell vertical support means, for convective cooling air flow therethrough. The means between the adjoining cells has upwardly directed channels therethrough positioned for fluid communication with the apertures of the cell support means and the apertures in the deformable vertical expansion resistant means thereby serving to maintain the adjoining cells in laterally spaced relationship while upwardly channeling convective cooling air flow therebetween.
An aspect of the invention is provision of connectors for connecting together terminals of like polarity by providing snug fitting hole in a conductive bar spaced to snugly fit over and engage in good electrical contact terminals of like polarity. A terminal at a fixed central position on the bar is adapted to receive a terminal connector. This reduces the quantity of customer corrections in half.
This invention provides an expandable region of the thermoplastic case surrounding a terminal for relieving pressure on that terminal due to grid expansion while simultaneously maintaining of the integrity of the case seal to the terminal. The expandable seal includes a cell cover having an opening therethrough for passage of a terminal bushing for supporting plates of one polarity. A tubular thermoplastic sleeve formed integrally with the cell cover extends into the opening between the cover and the bushing. Airtight flexible thermoplastic connector means connects the sleeve to the case or the bushing. The flexible connector means is an annular flexible thermoplastic connector integral with the sleeve, extending entirely around the sleeve and sufficiently thinner than the cell cover to afford more flexibility than the cell cover.
The expandable terminal and case section minimizes, if not eliminates, risk of fracture as the positive grids expand and the case changes shape somewhat due to pressure built up or reduced due to partial vacuum within the cell.